Recollected
Recollected is an episode of Noah 10. Episode Albedo(as Wildmutt) and Noah(as Spidermonkey) are facing off on Arachnachimma. Albedo roars. "This is futile, Albedo, give up!" Noah calls. Albedo goes Ultimate Wildmutt and smashes Noah into a tree and punches him several times. Noah goes Ultimate Spidermonkey and traps him in a web. Noah picks him up and throws him. Albedo breaks free. "Curse you, Segurason! There is no way I will lose again! I've already got my Arachnachimp sample back so I win!" said Albedo. "Whatever." Noah replied. Albedo whacked Noah with his tail and lunges at him, Noah moves and punches Albedo. Albedo teleports. Noah reverts back. Noah gets back on Ship and goes home. "I wonder how many more aliens Albedo needs. However many, he won't get any farther! Count on it." Noah said to himself. Meanwhile, Albedo was on a red base on the moon. He was eating tacos and scrolling through his Matrix. "...Ribulon...check. Pyronite...check. Vulpimancer...check. Aerophibian...check. Arachnachimp...check. OK, that's all the unlocked forms." Albedo said. "Finally! Segurason, your time is up!" Albedo transformed..... "Jetray!" Albedo flew away. Meanwhile, Noah gets out of school. "Like I need to study." Noah said. Suddenly, a red blast barely missed Noah. He looked up and saw Albedo (still as Jetray). "Albedo? What, you want to lose again?" Noah said. "Far from it, my friend." Albedo replied. Albedo shot another blast at Noah, who evaded it. Noah transformed. "Cannonbolt!" Noah curled into a ball and dashed at Albedo and knocked him out of the air. Albedo transformed into Spitter and spit goo at Noah, who landed and got stuck. "No escaping now." Albedo said. "You sure?" Noah responded. Noah went Ultimate Cannonbolt and broke free. He slammed Albedo again and again and knocked him into a pole. "I think that spoke for itself." Noah said. Albedo crawled out as Ultimate Cooler and shot a barrage of finger beams at Noah, which he blocked. Albedo sped behind Noah and punched him into a wall. He picked him up by an arm and a leg and threw him into the air and threw a giant orange ball of energy at him. BOOM! When the smoke clears, Noah is gone. "Victory!" Albedo cheers. "Oh yeah?" Albedo turns around and sees Noah as Ultimate Goku. "Well? Come get me." Noah said. Albedo flew to Noah, who flew out of the way. Noah shot a Kamehameha at Albedo, who transformed into Diamondhead and shot diamonds at Noah. Noah fell back. Noah transformed. "Chroma--!" Noah started. Noah turned back immediately. "Huh?" "Battery level is low. Cycling to Recharge mode." The Matrix said. "WHY!!??" Noah screamed. "Looks like it's my lucky day." Albedo said. Suddenly, Albedo timed out too. "Ha!" Noah laughed. "Very well. I don't need a Matrix to kill you!" Albedo said. Albedo ran to Noah and punched him. Noah fell down holding his jaw. Albedo pinned him down and started punching more. Noah kicked him off and body slammed him. Albedo got Noah in an arm bar. Noah bit Albedo. Albedo kicked Noah in the shin. Noah kicked Albedo in the....place. There's a bit more reckless human-to-human fighting, until finally, the two collapse and take a break to catch each other's breath. Noah has a bloody nose, Albedo has a bruised forehead. Suddenly, both Matrixes gain power again. Both transform. "Chromastone!" Yelled Noah. "Diamondhead!" Yelled Albedo. But then, Max Tennyson teleported out of nowhere and shot Albedo with a blaster. "Magister?" Noah asked. "Figured you needed help against Albedo." Max answered. Albedo got up. "Big mistake, gramps!" Albedo said. Max kept blasting Albedo until he went Ultimate Diamondhead and absorbed the blasts. He shot Max, who went unconscious. "Magister Tennyson!" Noah yelled. Noah transformed. "Ultimate Echo Echo!" Noah threw two sonic discs at Albedo. The discs let out a sonic wave which shattered Albedo. "Ouch." Noah changed back. Albedo regenerated. "I shall return." Albedo assured. Albedo flies away. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Max Tennyson Aliens *Wildmutt (Albedo) *Spidermonkey (Noah) *Ultimate Wildmutt (Albedo) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (Noah) *Jetray (Albedo) *Cannonbolt (Noah) *Spitter (Albedo) *Ultimate Cannonbolt (Noah) *Ultimate Cooler (Albedo) (First Appearance) *Ultimate Goku (Noah) *Diamondhead (Albedo) *Chromastone (Noah) *Ultimate Diamondhead (Albedo) *Ultimate Echo Echo (Noah) Villains *Albedo Trivia *Albedo has regained all of his aliens. *Noah and Albedo have their second human fight. The first was in To Bedo or Not to Bedo. *Ultimate Cooler debuts. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Vilgax/Albedo Arc